Pantera's Hell
by Ienyu
Summary: First meeting between lifeguard Grimmjow and part-timer Ichigo? Not the best, leaving both sides a little sore about the other.But they grown on each other.Now with SeaPirates on the attack,how will they stay together? GrimmxIchi AU Fic -EXTREME EDITING-
1. My Job

**Title: Pantera's Hell**

**Rated: T, but I'd say this was bordering M because it has mentions of…stuff…**

**Pairings: GrimmxIchi and MAYBE some more...**

**Disclaimer: Title Kubo Owns Bleach And its Characters**

**Warnings: Ulquiorra is OOC, shounen ai, and language. Other warnings may be added.**

**Plot: XxBitchNinjaxX**

**A/N: **Omg I'm so worried about posting this and no one liking it.... *sniff*

* * *

Pristine waves of aquamarine crashed and rolled gracefully against the smooth white powder sand where swarms of resort goers relaxed and played, doing a range of things from relaxing under magnificent leafy palm trees to dropping a pissed off crab down their annoying son-in-laws pants.

Perched atop a low hill of stone and rocks that looked out over the beach was a small apartment–like structure that served as the Life Guard work base and living quarters.

Leaning against the building stood an exceedingly attractive cyan-eyed male with an eternally haughty aura about him looking sexier than anyone should ever look. His job? Making sure none of these rich-ass idiots drowns or does something so stupid that could ignite the entire beach ablaze. But to be truthful, it was getting quite difficult to do said job when he had about ten to twenty women swamping him with their mountains of womanly development, each of them doing that thing women do when they would try to seduce someone. You know, that thing when they would act all cute and innocent while practically shoving their breasts into the others face.

"Hey Grimm-san...what do you do as a lifeguard?" One girl in a yellow string bikini asked, trailing a lithe finger down his torso.

"Eh. Nothin' much." He replied coolly, side-stepping away; trying not to look down at the round mounds of flesh like she probably wanted him too do. "But you girls have to leave or I'll get scolded for not doing my job, alright?" He ended with a smile, earning exited whispers and squeals from the crowd of large breasted females.

Grimmjow sighed. Is there no end to this?

Suddenly out of nowhere, a cast-covered arm flew into his gut, forcing him to lean over and gag.

"I _told _you to stay on task Jeagerjaques."

"Fuck off Ulquiorra!" The lifeguard spat, standing back up.

The pale, raven-haired male smiled. "Now can you ladies leave Grimmjow here alone so he can do his job?"

Dropping the now dirt covered rag into trash, he looked over the now spotless room and nodded in satisfaction.

Now finished with his work, the orange-haired teen pulled of his long obnoxiously yellow rubber gloves off with an exaggerated snap and wiped his hands on his tighter than necessary black jeans he along with the entire cleaning force was forced to wear along with a matching black t-shirt with the word 'staff' printed on the back in white.

"Hey Ichi-nii, ya done with your first shift yet??"

Ichigo turned to his little sisters who were sitting on the miniature fridge all of the rooms came with, wearing bathing suits and both wielding large resort towels; staring at him fixedly.

Ichigo sighed and gave a small smile he rarely ever showed. "Yeah. This shifts done so go have some fun."

"Thanks!!" Both chirped in unison, bolting out of the small living quarters giving Ichigo the privacy of changing into his bar uniform, if you could call it that.

Completely undressing leaving him only in short black boxers, he quickly slipped into a pair of ripped faded jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips and left the luxury hotels north wing, dropping his old work clothes in the bin as he exited through the sliding glass doors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grimmjow stared pensively at the pale male, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

Ulquiorra's emerald eyes darted to the side and glanced at his fidgeting friend. "Is something the matter Grimmjow?"

"How did ya do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make all those sea-hags leave!!"

The green-eyed male sighed and fanned himself with the book he was reading with his non-cast covered arm. "You mean those women that were all over you?"

The other lifeguard nodded.

"First off, they are paying customers. Don't call them sea-hags. And to get them to leave you be, you just have to be firm with them."

"Firm with who?"

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow turned to see a little girl with short black hair and black two-piece at the doorway of the lifeguard headquarters.

"Karin! I told you to wait up!" Yuzu panted, finally catching up to her slightly older sister, joining her at the doorway.

"Whoops." Karin shrugged, entering the air-conditioned beige wallpapered station, sitting in an empty black leather-spinning chair, Yuzu collapsing against a desk.

"Any who, firm with who?" Karin pressed.

"Well, Grimmjow here is having women problems." Ulquiorra pointed to the teal-haired being with his soft cover book. "Apparently, they can't get enough of him."

"How annoying. I hope I never grow up. Adults are so narrow-minded. Couldn't those women tell you where gay Grimmjow?"

The shorthaired blonde nodded her head in agreement but then cocked her head in question when she noticed the emerald-eyed lifeguards arm. "Hey Ulquiorra-san, your arm. What happened to it?"

".... I fell off a roof." he replied almost shyly, "And I broke it."

"Fell off a roof?"

"Ya. Some of the lifeguards were ordered to fix the hole in the roof at the bar that's near here, and Ulqui here tried to be cool and not use the latter to get down." Grimmjow chuckled, trying to hold in a full-out laugh at the memory.

"Oh yeah! Ichi-nii told us that while he was working, some guy fell off the roof outside! That must have been you!" Yuzu smiled.

"Your brother works at 'Pantera's Hell'?" Ulquiorra asked.

".... Pantera's Hell?" The black-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"That's the name of the bar that's near-by. It's open 4pm to 3 in the morning."

"Oh. Yeah. He did say he worked at a bar that's near here with those hours."

"Crap. If he saw me fall, then Rangiku must have seen...this is not good..." He moaned, sinking into his chair.

Karin patted his shoulder with sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that, so how about letting us borrow some sunscreen to make you feel better?"

"Drawer on the right."

"Thanks!"

* * *

**A/N: **Personally, I thought there was too much talk, not enough do. Sorry if it sucks....

Promise I'll try harder next chapter! Sayonara! And sorry about the grammar…I stink at it.


	2. Explosives

**Title: Pantera's Hell**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo Owns**

**Pairings: GrimmxIchi **

**Rating: T**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everyone, though only 6, it's enough to get my lazy butt to the computer and immediately work on the next chapter! I hope I do ok.... I don't want to mess up too bad....

* * *

Reaching for the brass doorknob of the backdoor of Pantera's Hell, he was totally unprepared for when the door suddenly flung open, narrowly missing his face.

In the doorway stood man with long cherry red hair that went down to his mid back wearing clothes similar to Ichigo's though he was also wearing an unzipped white jacked that exposed a tone tan chest crawling with tribal like tattoos.

A look of relief filled the man's eyes, and he hastily grabbed the now fuming orange-haired teen arm and pulled him inside.

"Renji!" Ichigo growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Shhh!" He hissed, putting a finger to his lips in a hush motion. "The president is having a meeting with all the captains, so shut up if you want to hear what they're talking about!"

"Isn't that _eavesdropping_?"

"So?"

"You have no ethics." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. ".... So what _are _they talking about?"

"Well, remember that giant hole in the roof we found when we came to work yesterday?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, at first everyone just thought it was just that the roof had just given out because it was old, but the captain of security, Shihoin Yoruichi, found shards of a small explosive device in the floor. Now they're debating if it was some sort of sign or warning."

"Are you serious?!" The ocher-eyed teen almost yelled, but instead got a hand pressed tightly against it to prevent the loud outburst.

"Keep it down!" He shushed, releasing his hold on Ichigo's mouth. "And yes! I don't know anymore cause' I left to find ya."

"Where are the others?"

"They left cause the Pantera is closed for the meeting, now come _on " _Redhead insisted, pushing his orange-headed friend to his knees and began crawling towards the shut door where Ichigo could begin to hear voices.

_"Maybe it was just a kid playing a prank. It happens all the time."_

He heard as he pressed his ear closer to the door.

_"No way. How could a kid find level C2 explosives?"_

_"Hey. It could happen. When I was a youngin' I made a D4 level ink bomb out of a pen. Scared the teacher half to death."_

_"So you where a dangerous male simpleton even as a child?"_

_"Yoruichi! That was cold...you should say sorry to Zaraki."_

_"How about we get back on topic? This could be serious."_

_"He's right. C2 is a moderate power bomb, and if anyone was inside at the time of detonation, they would have diffidently sustained injuries."_

_"True. And if it gets bad enough, they may start using A2."_

"_A2? Impossible! Surely this was just some bad joke!"_

"_Joke or not. You must assume the worst."_

_"But an A2? That could-!"_

_"I know."_

_"Could it be… them?"_

_"Shush! Don't mention 'them'."_

_" Um, who is this 'them'?"_

_"...As much as I detest talking about them, but you should are an important member too Inoe. A long time ago a group of criminals who called themselves 'The-_

ACHOMNF!

Ichigo removed his hand disgustedly from covering Renji's nose, wiping it awkwardly on the wall.

"Ewww...." The orange-head wheeze-cried.

"Eh, sorry..." Renji said, rubbing the back of his head.

_"Byakuya, did you hear that?"_

Ichigo held his breath. Had they been found out?

_"No."_

Ichigo let out his held breath in relief. That was a close one.

_"Back to topic?"_

_"Crap. We can't. Times up."_

_"Oh well, see you all tomorrow. Byakuya, don't forget to tell your employees they have the day off again."_

_"Yes."_

"Shit! Come on Ichigo! Lets bounce!" The longhaired male hissed, grabbing the teen again and bolting out the door.

"Oi! I can walk on my own!"

"Well, we're not walking, we're _running _the fuck outta here!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Terribly sorry for ending here. Omg I hope I didn't do an epic fail on this chapter. Also, I might as well say that F4 explosives are WAY weaker than A1. The letters are like grades, F being the weakest and A1 being the best. The numbers are for level, one being stronger than 4.

Sorry this chapter was short! I'LL UPADTE AS SOON AS I CAN!!


End file.
